Beginner Guide
=Beginner Guide to get level 15 as fast as possible = The order to build your Buildings to get to survivors Lv 15 as fast as possible, while have a maxed radio tent for when you need new survivors. If you buy gold package with full supplies, MAX your storage first and spend all supplies before buying it. Council level 1 to 11 Raise your farms (all of them) (stop at level 5) => Council => Training Grounds => mission car => radio tent => storages => hospital (stop at lv 3 where you get 2 slot) => workshop => xp tents (stop at lv3) *ESPAÑOL Hasta Consejo lvl 11* ||| Granjas de Comida (disponibles)= hasta lvl 5 》》 Consejo (nivel*) 》》Campo de Entrenamiento (nivel*) 》》Coche de Misiones (nivel*) 》》 Estación de Radio (nivel*) 》》Almacenes de Comida (disponibles) (nivel*) 》》hospital= hasta lvl 3 》》Taller (nivel*) 》》Tiendas de XP (disponibles)= hasta lvl 3 ||| Council level 12 Raise your => Council => Training Grounds => mission car => radio tent => storages => hospital (stop at lv 6 where you get 3 slot) => workshop => farms (stop at lv 6) => xp tents (stop at lv3) Council level 13 Raise your => Council => Training Grounds => mission car => radio tent => storages => hospital (stop at lv 6 where you get 3 slot) => workshop => farms (stop at lv 7) => xp tents (stop at lv3) *I only had 2 upgrade 2 farms to lv 7 (the rest are at lv 6) to reach player level 34, witch allow Council level 14 to be built. Council level 14 Raise your => Council => Training Grounds => mission car => radio tent => storages => hospital (stop at lv 6 where you get 3 slot) => workshop => farms => xp tents The maths behind the Farms To know how long a farm will pay it's upgrade by itself (if you don't max out the storage), you have to take the upgrade cost and divide by the bonus per hour. For the best approximation, you can add the food production lost during the upgrade to the cost. the forlmula is (cost + production*time)/bonus Example, a farm level 6 to level 7 is 140k food. the production pass from 800 to 1100 (bonus of 300) and it take 11h to upgrade. the time it take for the upgrade to be paid is (140k+800*11) /300 = 496h = 20.6 days. The same way, level 7 to level 8 farms take a little bit more than 62 days to pay itself. Survivor level is the most important thing for progression of stars and completing the newer content. If your main goal is to get survivors to level 15 ASAP, then you should stop leveling your farms at 6 or 7. So if we're talking raw min/maxing and best use of your resources in this context, there is no choice or personal preference. It's a solid fact that you're wasting time by leveling your farms beyond level 7 until AFTER you have a level 14 Training Grounds. If you take count on personnal preferences, you can upgrade farm to level 7 as level 1 to 6 can hold 8 hours of supplies and level 7 and 8 can hold 10 hours of supplies allowing you to have less max out when you sleep. On a personnal aspect, when I upgrade a farm, I forget about the time it take to upgrade and simply enjoy the bonus ressources.